


A black cat

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, kitten rescue, soft reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: “The fuck we will, that’s what we’ll do.” Gavin hissed when he heard a strange noise coming from one of the trash cans.He stopped abruptly, staring into an empty trashcan as it rattled loudly. The android stopped to look too, both of them curious about the thing hiding in that metal container.“A rat?” The android asked.





	A black cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vital_root](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vital_root/gifts).



> Giveaway fic for a friend!

Two men walked down a dark alley. It was late, the air was damp and the cold breeze gently caressed their faces. Grey clouds gathered in the sky, waiting for the right moment to unleash themselves. It was a rather unusual weather considering it was June but the two men kept walking, playfully chatting with each other. The two of them just finished yet another complicated case. They were an unlikely pair of detectives, one an android and the other a human.

“I can’t believe Anderson gave us crap again,” the shorter man complained, “not my fault he’s slow at solving cases.” 

“It’s alright Gavin,” the android spoke softly, trying to calm down his human companion, “we’ll stay out of his way in the future.” He smiled.

“The fuck we will, that’s what we’ll do.” Gavin hissed when he heard a strange noise coming from one of the trash cans. 

He stopped abruptly, staring into an empty trashcan as it rattled loudly. The android stopped to look too, both of them curious about the thing hiding in that metal container. 

“A rat?” The android asked.

“Could be.”

They approached the source of the noise but it was too dark to see. The rattling continued and Gavin took out his phone to see better. Both of them expected to see some small animal hissing at them upon finding it but instead there was a pair of golden eyes staring at them.

“Is that a cat?” Gavin asked, a confused look plastered across his face.

“Indeed.” The android confirmed as a raindrop fell on his face.

Gavin quickly put his phone away and gently grabbed the kitten, slowly dragging it out of the unpleasant smelling trash. The kitten was no more than a few months old, completely black with a small patch of white on its front right paw, ineffably cute.

“Aren’t you a cute,” Gavin stopped to check, lifting the cats tail before finishing his sentence. “A cute boy!” He smiled as he pet the stinky kitten.

“He is adorable.” The android smiled as he got closer to pet it.

“What will we do with him? I mean it’s about to rain?” Gavin asked as the kitten began to loudly purr.

“We could take him to a shelter.”

“A shelter?” Gavin said, sounding offended as ever. “No way, we’re taking him home.”

“But we already have two cats.” The android argued.

“Well too bad because Stinky is going home with us.”

“Stinky?” The android chucked.

“Yes, Stinky.” Gavin held the kitten up to his face. “It’s the only appropriate name for a nasty fella like him.”

“Looks like you’ve found your twin then.” The android laughed as he urged Gavin to start walking again, after all, it was about to rain.

“Yea-wait what?” He rushed to catch up to him and the android just snickered silently.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Gavin asked but the android just continued giggling. “Answer me right now you tincan!” 

“Nothing my dear.” The android pinched the man’s cheek. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed some light fluff, find me on twitter @ apervertedsquid


End file.
